Keeper
by princexxx
Summary: A white tiger Shizuru who is no ordinary tiger for Shizuru is a sacred beast that can transform into a human form meets a loving veterinarian Natsuki who has an aura to calm down angry spirits and calm down sacred beast.
1. Chapter 1

**The keeper**

So I suddenly decided to make a continuation on one of my unfinished stories or rather one of my random stories that i have discovered in my older fics.

You know how my mind works? You don;t? me neither !:)

**Mai-hime is not mine to own :( it's a sad truth!**

**hope u like it.**

* * *

**PART 1**

She was ready to bite someone out of anger, of desperation, and of hopelessness.

"_Don't leave me"_

She tried to break away from all of this but cold, hard and cruel chains was making it impossible to move.

"_Please I beg of you"_

She screamed but it seems that the only person within range and had this cold yet kind green eyes can't even hear a single word she said and it seems that the green eyed person was too preoccupied looking for something in her black bag.

"_Help me"_

Her vision seems to fade away as gushes of cherry colored pool oozed out from her fury white abdomen.

Slowly and painfully her breathing was getting shallow and it seems that her entire body was getting heavy and cold. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably.

"_Please!"_

She desperately cried out using her remaining strength and still the person won't look at her.

The person was now frantically looking for something inside the bag, looking for something that would help her. She was losing it. Life was losing it.

She was getting tired by the minute. She slowly lowered herself on the cemented ground. Not minding the filth that surrounds her. She momentarily closed her red eyes and felt like crying which she rarely do.

She can also feel the pool getting bigger and bigger. She smirked tiredly. Her eyes still closed. She lowered her head. The ground was cold just how her body was, just as the chain that was binding her on the wall. She felt pathetic. How can someone so mighty as herself could can be in a situation where she was helpless and dying.

Opening her eyes as seeing to it that it would be her last, a soft yet warm hand was patting her head like she was some kind of a domesticated animal. In her situation she manage to laugh it off in her head.

_Is this how dying would make you think and feel? _She asked to herself.

It was soothing and calming. She instantly purred in respond. A thing she normally won't do, not to some stranger and especially not to the person who was ignoring her a while ago. If she was still strong and capable of biting she would have done it with this person.

"Thank god you're ok" A husky voice suddenly said while applying bandage on her bleeding abdomen."For a moment I thought you were a goner" The stranger then took out a medical needle. "Now this would only hurt you a little" again the stranger patted her head making her all warm and secure.

_Such a kind voice this creature has. _

_"I trust you, green eyed creature"_that was the last thing that she said before darkness took over, but she wasn't alarmed nor scared for she knew right at that moment that she was being taken cared of by the stranger with warm hands. Right at that moment she knew for a fact she won't still meet death.

* * *

"That was a job well done Natsuki" A busty carrot haired girl said as she sat beside Natsuki, who only nod in respond.

"Thanks. I never thought that I'd be seeing a rare animal in such a horrid state" Natsuki replied as she remembered the white tiger that she saved a while ago. The poor thing was chained down to a dark cellar and was obviously beaten up. Some people were so damn cruel to such creature. The reason why Natsuki decided to become a veterinarian to save animals from human cruelty and not become a scientist like her mother would tell her.

Mai patted Natsuki like a dog" But it was saved thanks to you doctor" Natsuki only smiled."Anyway Natsuki I have a huge favor to ask you" Mai continued as she clasped her hands together.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow, curious as what Mai would want for her to do and she didn't like the feeling " What? Don't tell me I have to baby sit your kid while you and Mikoto do some lover's night?" Natsuki grimaced at the thought of her doing some baby sitting, not that she finds Julia a rotten kid, in fact Natsuki loves kid but doesn't know how to properly take care of them. Natsuki was helpless in that kind of situation though she's good at taking care of animals like taking care of a wolf's cub or a baby parrot.

Mai laughed " One babysitting from you is enough. I don't want Julia to think that she's a dog or something" Natsuki frowned.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all" Mai quickly replied as Natsuki looked at her unconvinced.

"Whatever just tell me what your favor is?" Natsuki asked, getting tired of the waiting and the talking.

Mai did as she was told "Natsuki, can you please take care of the white tiger that you've saved awhile ago as you can see we don't have anyplace for such a big thing. Now say yes?" Mai gave out a pleading look at Natsuki who just blinked in respond.

"Is that blinking means that you're agreeing?" Mai continued.

"What the hell?" Natsuki growled in respond. Totally baffled at such a ridiculous favor. How could they not have enough space in this animal shelter when they have a place for an African elephant. An African elephant is twice bigger than a white tiger and still they manage to take in despite the fact that there are 150 animals in the vicinity.

"Aww come on Natsu-chan" Mai poked Natsuki's cheek who was pouting and growling like a child.

" Pretty please."

"No"

"Do it for me?"

"Die already" Natsuki said with conviction , that made Mai angry.

" Kuga-san" Natsuki tensed up by the way that Mai was calling her." As your senior I order you to please take care of the white tiger" Mai ordered.

For a whole one minute Mai and Natsuki was in a staring contest.

Natsuki eventually gave up knowing very well that Mai would win in the end." Fine" That made Mai beamed and jump in joy.

'_stupid ranks'_

"Oh thank you Natsuki. " She hugged Natsuki " I knew you won't turn me down" Natsuki only rolled her eyes.

"I already did" Natsuki muttered that Mai just ignored.

"You don't have to worry about the space. I know you have a private villa somewhere, to take care of some injured animals that you find along the way" Natsuki tensed up at Mai's revelation.

"Get off of me already" Mai giggled at Natsuki's attic." excuse me but those animals are domesticated and they're small when you compare it to a tiger" Natsuki defended.

Mai looked at Natsuki with a straight face"Oh so you considered a gray wolf domesticated? I think I should buy Julia a black panther at that"Mai retorted that Natsuki find it hard to say something to defend herself."So now that this is all settled. The transfer will begin first thing in the morning. Another family member would be added to you"Mai happily said.

"Wooo...so happy"Natsuki sarcastically cheered and growled as Mai went to her office but not before blowing her a kiss that she repaid with a middle finger sign.

Mai was probably taking care of the transfer papers just now being Mai.

"Just because I have a private property, big enough to be called a zoo doesn't mean I get to take care of a tiger. Duran is a domesticated wolf, I raised him myself. Stupid Mai and her ideas. "Natsuki mumbled to herself and sighed. Tomorrow morning would mean that she'd be busy and tomorrow morning would mean she need to prepare for a big member in her mini zoo.

* * *

'_Sorry Natsuki but you're the only one who's capable of taking care of a dangerous beast. I believe that you'd be able to tame such danger after all, you have a presence that calms and relaxes even the wildest and angry spirit, why else would I entrust to you a sacred beast.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**The keeper**

note: some things in here are not really real and some facts of mine might be wrong or what but please I would just like to remind you all that this is just fiction. yes. yes. and this author is lazy to do some actual research .please forgive her. thank you.

p.s sorry for some grammatical error in here. PM me if you see whatever :)

**Part 2**

Natsuki woke up early than usual, quite excited and energetic . It must be because it was the her first day with the white tiger.

Truth be told Natsuki was actually thrilled that she got to keep a tiger none the less a white tiger but she'd rather keep it to herself than let Mai get another chance to tease her.

Sure she did have Duran, the gray wolf, but it was still different to have one of the biggest cat in the world. Though she's into canine group rather than in the feline she was still glad. After all she did become a vet to help animals in need.

_Another way to learn and broaden my knowledge. _Natsuki made herself a cup of coffee it was still too early in the morning and that it was still freezing. She then went outside of her house. She had always liked the scent of forest in the morning, it was refreshing and calming hence the reason why she bought such a large land for herself and the animals that she had taken in under her care. Of course Natsuki won't be able to buy such a huge property without the help of her mother, who was shocked by Natsuki's sudden request. It was her first request but it was quite a wallet killer.

Natsuki whistled, calling Duran, who quickly went to her. He was also an early raiser like his master or that he was restless for their is another unfamiliar scent in the area. A very intimidating one that Duran felt restless.

"Goodmorning Duran" She patted Duran's head who happily barked in response."You know we have another member in the family" she said to Duran like he was a child."I know you can sense it with that great nose you have" she playfully poked Duran's nose that made Duran sneeze.

* * *

It was a peaceful feeling that she continuously rolled from her place though it was slightly small as if she was confined and her movements were quite restrained but she doesn't mind because she knew she was alive.

_I haven't slept so nice in years._ Her ears twinged a little and her tail slightly curling up. So nice.

"somebody's sleeping well" she heard a very familiar voice that instantly woke her up but she felt a quick pang of pain from her abdomen.

_Ara forgot about that.. _Slowly the white tiger opened its eyes.

"Sorry big fella but don't move around just yet, your wounds haven't completely healed yet." Natsuki said, cooing the white tiger in front of her.

_Ara it's the green eyed creature.._The white tiger eyed Natsuki from head to toe, trying to analyze her form. _this green eyed creature looks friendly. _She slowly went to Natsuki. _wonder how she would smell up _

Natsuki was alarmed by how the white tiger was behaving, she was getting tensed and afraid by the size of the white tiger. Thanks to the hard cold metal bars that separate her from the deadly beast that kept her from freaking her from running that is.

_What a huge cat!._

The white tiger was just a few centimeters away from Natsuki. Her red eyes was focused solely at Natsuki. They were shinning with curiosity that Natsuki felt like she's the wild animal.

Natsuki couldn't help but felt like petting the huge cat not minding the fact that her hand is a possible tiger snack.

._it looks so fluffy and its red eyes are beautiful like rubies._Her animal loving genes was kicking in again

Her welcoming smile made the tiger to look at her strangely. The tiger was quite mesmerized and felt like it's soul was being put in a trance.

_Ara such a strange human.. _the tiger slowly leaned her head to the cold bars. trying to ask for Natsuki to pet it. _Though I don't normally trust humans but this one is quite different. Quite different..._

"I hope if I pet you're head you won't bite my fingers or else I won't be able to play my favorite games" Natsuki jokingly said as she slowly touched the tiger. It was warm and very fluffy that made her giggle " Thank the lord that Mai isn't here to hear me like this. So fluffy I just want to hug you, if you weren't a man eating animal" The tiger ears moved a little.

_Excuse me dear one but I prefer my meal cooked. _

Natsuki stopped petting the tiger. "That's enough for now ok?" Said Natsuki. It was like every animal could actually understand her well that's how Natsuki sees it.

_I was enjoying that... I want more message green eyed_ creature. The tiger's ear twitched in annoyance. _ Ara since when did I learn to be such a spoiled brat and get all cozy with a mere human. _

Natsuki was startled when the tiger growled and rubbed it self from the bar telling her that it wanted more petting. She realized that this tiger wasn't a bad tiger at all and a demanding one at that.

Natsuki smiled with amusement " Hey now. You have to rest their kitty" she said the last word in a sarcastic way.

_Geez Natsuki! call a tiger a mere kitty. Great let's see if you could call it a kitty after it rips off your_ arm!. Instantly Natsuki retracted her hand from the tiger, afraid that the tiger would actually rip her arm off. A one armed Natsuki would mean she won't be able to punch Mai in the face if ever Mai would again request for another stupid favor.

"Ok see you in a bit" Natsuki stood and looked at the tiger for a moment. It was growling for her to stay. "I'll be back. Don't worry" she said with a smile and left the tiger along with Duran who as tagging along. Duran was still eyeing the tiger skeptically. The white tiger could only slump back to her place, disappointed, the pain from her abdomen was back again and there was something that the white tiger was feeling within her. It's not just the pain that she had gotten while back in the dungeon, while those naive and arrogant people that have placed her there in the first place.

_I was too lenient around humans back then but after that accident, I will be more cautious around them _The white tiger's tail flipped in an up and down rhyme. _well I guess I could be more open to the green eyed creature. She has an aura that enlightens me... an unusual aura for a mere human. _Suddenly the white tiger felt its heart beating rapidly, making it growl in pain. It's whole body beginning to heat up as if every bones and fiber are torn apart and all she could do was squirm and growl so loud that the earth around her shook. _Ara, ara... it's been a long long time since I've felt this pain before.._ Again the white tiger growled so loud. Slowly the white tiger's fur was fading away and a steamy like mist clouded its body._ It must be her that have triggered this. _Deadly paws turned into slender white human fingers, fury legs turned into long slender human legs,black wet nose slow turns into a perfectly shaped human nose, the white fur revealing human porcelain skin, soft and smooth. The white tiger was slowly turning into a human naked girl with an exception of her long white tail and it's ears that was flinching. And it's deep crimsoned eyes that was filled with ominous power.

"Ara" She licked it's lips, tasting her own sweat and feeling her canine tooth._ I have forgotten this form, since when did I turned into a such disgusting form before?..._She shook her head, trying to remember, _since 1800? since that family of arrogant came to desire my power. Came to desire_ me. She snarled in anger. She touched her lower abdomen, miraculously the wound was gone along with some of her animal features. _Thankfully, I am able to heal myself now that I am no longer chained within the cursed wall of that family. _She started to flex her new found body.

She stretched her arms and felt some cracks from her bones. She tried to jump a little and realized that her chest was heavy and then she growled. _What a bothersome body,_She touched her left breast. _restraining my movements like chains._ She was about to spread her legs and do some more stretching when her tiger ears flinched, hearing a loud crash and she instantly tried to hide in the mist that her body had given out a while ago.

_I smell blood_

"What the hell?!" A familiar husky voiced boomed as she tried to scramble to fix the mess that she made" What's with the mini fog in here?... I hope there's no fire" Natsuki hurriedly searched the whole confined cage for any sign of fire when suddenly out in the darkest corner of the cage two glowing red orbs appeared making her jump.

"Who's there?" She called out nervously. The red orbs were looking directly at her soul, creeping her out "Is that you white tiger?" She gulped and slowly pulled out a taser gun tucked at her side. _I was only gone for 45 minutes to get some food when some crazy crap happened._"Hey growl or say something for me to confirm if that's you in there" _I can't fucking see a thing because of this mist or fog.. where does come from anyway!?.and that freaking eyes,._ Hearing no response from the tiger Natsuki grumbled and slowly unlocked the gate that sealed the white tiger. _Please Lord do not make this my last day on earth, I still need to take care of these animals and if this is the time that you will take me can I at least hit Mai one last time. Thank you. P.S I have no hatred if this white tiger decided to eat me for breakfast I understand if it's mad for taking me so long to prepare its meal_ .Natsuki prayed and prepared herself."Ok" but before she could open up the cage there was a flash of movements that Natsuki was unprepared off, hence her tumbling down the concrete floor with an added weight on top her. She panicked and tried to move out quickly and use her taser when she realized that she had lost it from the surprise, her only defense was now her hands. _Fuck. _She prepared herself from a strong jaw biting her arms but she only felt soft skin instead of heavy fur. She prepared herself from a deadly blow of claws that would try to recreate her face but was met with a slow, wet, slick lick. She instantly wiped it off. Something was very wrong about her situation right now. _  
_

"Ahhh!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and squirmed but she did not dare to open her eyes afraid that she might witness something far beyond her mind can imagine. A white tiger transformed into an alien or some sort. was what Natsuki was afraid off. _This might be the reason why Mai won't take care of this animal. _

_"Ara" _Natsuki felt her cheeks were being pinched playfully instead of being licked._ What sorcery is this? _Natsuki slowly opened her eyes only to see up close the red orbs looking at her with interest. She blinked twice at scrambled to stay away until her back hit the cold wall. She then covered her eyes with her hands chanting " Please don't eat me" in a very fast tone. Shaking.

"mmm" Natsuki heard a moan but again did not dare to see what it is until she felt warm hands trying to remove hers. _soft_"Don't be afraid little one" A voice cooed and again Natsuki opened her eyes only to reveal a very naked chestnut haired beauty with white cat like ears and a tail. Natsuki blushed at the sight and turned around to face the wall.

"Uh.. I'm sorry. I swear I didn't look down." Natsuki said" Here you can have my jacket" She removed her blue jacket and handed it to the naked lady without looking.

_So cute... and so kind.._ the red eyed beauty thought as she accepted the jacket._I think I might just eat her up. _

"You can face me now, human" commanded by the red eyed beauty and Natsuki obliged.

Natsuki sigh in relief "Ok lady with a weird fetish. Where's my white tiger? Why are you here? Who are you?" Natsuki didn't like to beat around the bush and just wanted some answer. She was still figuring out on how on earth did a human being stuck in a cage and her white tiger gone and all the bizarre things that happened around her today. It was too early to be worked up with such problem.

_What a way to start a day. aye?!_ she palm faced herself in frustration.

"You are a very expressive human aren't you not?" Natsuki flinched at the statement. The red eyed lady was looking at her fondly and her tail was moving in a hypnotic fashion, must be happy. It was safe to examine the lady since she was no longer naked like Venus would. Natsuki noticed that the lady had a long fangs not a normal thing you find from a human.

_It must be powered by batteries hidden somewhere._ Natsuki eyed the tail.

"I assure you, it is real and are my ears. " Natsuki suddenly felt embarrassed at being caught staring at the lady's tail."But that is not something that I need to convince you about ne?" Natsuki only nodded at the playful tone that the lady gave." Green eyed creature, Let me introduce myself. I am the white tiger that you are looking for. As for my name I called, by some people, Kirin, but I prefer if you call me Shizuru. A goddess if you would put it that way." Shizuru knelt and bowed in front of a very bewildered and confused Natsuki. "Normally I do not transform in this horrid form but I promise you, it is only temporary. I, myself, wish to be back to my fury self rather than with this one, it's unsightly" Natsuki jumped from her sitting position and briskly walked back and fort._First of all her form is not horrid, is she a low self esteemed person? to call yourself horrid when you look like a fucking model from an erotic magazine!?_ She mentally kicked herself. she was thinking something else now.

"Woah lady, I mean Ms. Shizuru. Let me get this straight" Natsuki scratched her head" You are the white tiger that we rescued in some creepy mansion, deep within a hidden dungeon and that my boss Mai was forcefully trying to give me? And that the white tiger that I have petted a while ago calling it a kitty?" Shizuru nodded. "and to add the fact that the white tiger that I am taking care of is not just an ordinary tiger but a goddess and now that goddess is you , as the person called Shizuru is the white tiger and the white tiger is you, Shizuru?annnd you don't why on earth did you transform?" again Shizuru nodded in agreement and smiled.

"That is correct, human" Shizuru clapped" well thought" Natsuki slumped down and slapped herself.

_Will she try to sell me out like the rest?Will she succumb to greed once she learns my real power? or perhaps will she see me as a lunatic? It's better if she thinks of me as a lunatic rather than lust over my body ..._Shizuru was eyeing Natsuki, examining every expression that she made. _But I do smell something about this girl. She is not normal. _

_"_Ok, It's only temporary right_?_" Natsuki seriously asked, her eyes staring at Shizuru with intensity. Shizuru's tail flinched with surprise. She commented how pure and clear Natsuki's eyes were, like the great rain forest that she once dwell but now slowly the rain forests are dying and being destroyed by human greed._ I do wonder how much the world has change seen I have been captured and trapped?  
_

"Yes"_once , of course I found out how to that is. It's been a long time since I have change into this. really. _

"Good!" Natsuki smiled at Shizuru and reached out her hand. Shizuru was surprised and unsure as to what to do. Never in her life was she offered by a kind smile before and a helping hand."More time to hide this from Mai, boy she would be surprised when she finds out about you. Let's go get you some clothes Shizuru."

Natsuki must have noticed Shizuru's reluctantness "Oh! I'm sorry my hand smells like blood, I was actually preparing for your meal when you know..Things happened" Natsuki said nervously, afraid that the blood might attract Shizuru to bite her hand for real this time. She was still skeptic with the whole story but that did not stop her from helping someone "You won't bite my hand, would you?" Natsuki nervously asked, looking like a small kid in front of Shizuru that made her giggle.

_What an interesting green eyed creature. _

"I wonder" Shizuru playfully replied and then giggled, her tail wagging happily. Natsuki paused for a moment and then laughed as well.

"but really, you won't bite me right?"

"Of course, human"

"I do have a name as well goddess"

"Ara? how rude of me"Shizuru's ears twitched with interest" I do would like to know your name human."

Natsuki coughed " I am Natsuki Kuga, but call me Natsuki" Natsuki said casually.

"Natsuki" Shizuru said her name seductively, as if trying to attract Natsuki which in her case was blushing. "I like your name. It suits you"

_now i won't call her green eyed creature._

"Now, let's go" Natsuki was trying to guide Shizuru the door way out but realized that Shizuru was not moving from her place, her ears were down "What's wrong?" asked Natsuki

Shizuru took a moment to reply "Ara.. it seems I have forgotten how to use these human legs, I'm used to having four legs rather than just two.I don't want to walk on fours when I'm at this state."

Natsuki sigh" You can't walk?" Natsuki twisted her arms"No problem" she then knelt beside Shizuru and carried her bridal style. That surprised Shizuru that she instantly held Natsuki's neck and blushed herself

"ara. This embarrassing. A goddess being carried by a mere human" Shizuru said softly as she was getting used to her current position " am I not heavy for you?"

Natsuki huffed " Well, might I inform you, your highness that this human is not weak" Natsuki said confidently." and you are not heavy" Natsuki smiled to prove her point.

_what a funny human. _Shizuru could hear Natsuki's heart beat. _very expressive indeed and a kind heart. _She could smell the scent of peppermint and a faint scent of coffee.

In truth Natsuki was nervous, and it downed to her that Shizuru wasn't lying. She didn't actually plan on carrying Shizuru but it was the only way where she could prove if Shizuru was telling the truth or not. But it seem she was wrong, the tail, which she thought was battery operated was actually warm and is connected to Shizuru like how her ears and her fingers are connected to her body. She gulped, even the ears that was on top of Shizuru's head was the real deal not the fake ones that was an accessory, it was moving, twitching in front of her, and it was warm like her own two ears except it wasn't covered with white fur like Shizuru.

_I need to investigate this further more..._ Natsuki thought as they finally reached the house. Duran was standing beside the door way, his tail was down and even his ears. He looked like he was scared or like he was kneeling down to someone far more stronger than him. A very unusual behavior or Duran, who is the dominant one in all Natsuki's animals.

"Natsuki has a lot of animals in her care ne? about 10 dogs, 1 hawk,5 cats, 5 rabbits, 4 genie pigs " Shizuru sniffed the air like a predator" and of course 1 loyal gray wolf totaling of a 26 and they are very happy animals" Shizuru said. Natsuki had this amazed looked on her. "And you're the only human in here"Shizuru smiled in delight.

"You can tell that by?"

"purrr.. just by smelling and hearing..the perks of being a tigress..purr" Natsuki rolled her eyes at Shizuru's words. Shizuru was drowning with the scent of Natsuki which she liked instantly.

Natsuki felt Shizuru's head brushing against her chest like a cat. "Well that's something. Here we are" Natsuki removed her shoes and placed Shizuru on a huge black coach."Make yourself at home like the rest" Natsuki said pointing at a black and white fat cat who's sleeping peacefully on her dinner table. "That's Oreo" Shizuru giggled at how Natsuki said the cat's name in a childish fashion.

Duran growled beside Natsuki " Oh and this handsome fellow is Duran" She patted Duran in the head"My loyal companion around here. You know his the boss but I'm the lord of this castle" Natsuki playfully said while proudly pointing at herself for emphasis.

Shizuru looked at Duran and called him "Hey, be-" Natsuki didn't finish her warning when Duran was happily licking Shizuru's hand.

"WOW! you've tamed him in one go? Normally Duran would snarled at someone especially a stranger but then again you're something else" Natsuki said as she climbed upstairs. She needs to take some clothes for Shizuru. "I'll go get something then talk some more."

_Ara? I didn't know that the great wolf would befriend a human_ Shizuru mentally said to the wolf.

_Welcome goddess! Natsuki is different. I assume you have already know why? _This time it was Duran who replied. His tail wagging.

_true, she's different from all the humans that I have met. _Shizuru scratched her ear _I have a hunch that Natsuki's aura just calms us hence the sudden trigger of my transformation much to my dismay__  
_

Duran nodded in agreement _You are correct Shizuru-sama, Natsuki's soul is quite different. It's pure and it gives out a strange effect on spirits such as yourself and me. _In truth Duran is a holy beast that Natsuki mistakenly took in as an ordinary animal. He is a wolf god of winter, he could be compared to Fenrir or to Lupercus or perhaps Amaterasu. Or perhaps Duran was one those lower gods that's been dwelling within the earth. Observing, protecting the forest from human greed but now was a part of Natsuki's family. Who knows, he stopped caring about his title since he met Natsuki and just accepted the peacefully life as her loyal companion.

_No wonder a guardian such as yourself seem quite fond of this mortal. _Shizuru touched Duran's collar, reading the inscription. _I would never guess that you'd be named DURAN of all names. Unlikely of you _Duran nodded in agreement

_It seems my master is fond with such names. As you can already guess_ Duran looked at a black and white cat that Natsuki mentioned _She's creative in her own way, though I sometimes think of it as her cute side _Shizuru clapped to strongly prove her agreement.

_Though I still don't fully trust her, I still have trouble with coming contact with a human, After what happened to me. _Shizuru's eyes glowed dangerously as she was then reminded of her experience with the humans. Her nails growing, sharp and deadly. But it disappeared as she felt a warm presence.

"Getting along I see" Natsuki suddenly said as she looked at Shizuru and Duran with a jealousy. Duran sensing his master's tone, ran quickly and tried to lick her. Telling her that she will always be his number one "Duran! hahaha. I get it. You love me!haha...I was kidding...now please stop licking me hahaha. I just got out from the shower. " Natsuki said happily. Shizuru eyed her. Duran barked in response. "Shizuru, you can use the shower,wait can you walk now?" Shizuru tried to stand up but then fall down. She still can't seem to get used to walking with her human legs.

"I guess that's a no then. Not to worry" Natsuki prepared herself to carry Shizuru but the latter stopped her.

"No need. Natsuki must not worry herself"_I might get use to the idea of you carrying me._ Shizuru mustered her strength, she would not like it if the almighty goddess of the forest would suddenly be reduced to a worthless one, one that can't seem to use her legs.

_four legs are always better than two.._

"We got a long day ahead of us" Natsuki muttered while she helped Shizuru balance herself and help her walk step by step. All in all the day went by fast, wherein Natsuki helped Shizuru to dress up properly, though it was hard at first since she did not own any pants that would let Shizuru's tail pop out and move freely but with rigorous search she found the only thing that she thinks would fit Shizuru perfectly. A floral dress that her mother gave to her one Christmas night._I'd never think this would come in handy._

Natsuki began to see the whole picture that Shizuru was a real tiger, the way she eat,and how her long nails would tend to destroy her furniture like a cat would do only that this human 'cat' was big enough to almost shred her curtains in pieces, she could not do anything but cry in the corner and Shizuru tested out a lot of things that she herself was her first time to see such contraptions. Shizuru was not only a home wrecker at some point on that day, she did manage to help Natsuki to feed the animals and clean there cages. The dogs would howl with excitement with Natsuki but would whimper when they saw Shizuru. The genie pigs and the rabbits were even more afraid that they would gather up all in a corner, when they felt the presence of Shizuru, who was eyeing them with interest. Natsuki was having a hard time reading Shizuru, whether she was eyeing them like they were snack or that the way she looks always gives out chill. The cats were especially attached to Shizuru much to Natsuki's chagrin, normally cats doesn't follow Natsuki and instead of saying thank you, they would instead scratch her in the , Natsuki would think that the term bitches are perfectly suited for cats instead of dogs, who are friendly and won't bite her. Except for Oreo who was quite sweet with Natsuki hence the reason why Natsuki chose to let Oreo stay with her in rather than in with the rest of the bitchy cats. Although cats don't follow Natsuki accordingly but Natsuki love them equally, that's just how Natsuki loves the animals.

The hawk was not disturb with Shizuru, for a moment they would stare at each other much like how Duran and Shizuru were while back. They had this understanding look on there faces and Shizuru would give out expression like she was agreeing with something and. By the way the name of the hawk is chocolate, cause it's brown colored feather with a patch of black on some part.

_I bet they're talking _Natsuki suspiciously thought then look at Duran. _I wonder what they were talking about.I wish I knew.  
_

After the end of the day Natsuki was worn out but Shizuru was still up and alive along with Oreo. They were currently in the living room, Natsuki slumped down the coach like she was a dummy, as Shizuru was watching some channel that Natsuki didn't bother to look at, she was perfectly comfortable to look up but then it hit her, Shizuru was wounded and she totally forgot about it, well she was too distracted by her new found 'pet' turned human a.k.a goddess.

"Shizuru-san, is your wound ok?"

Shizuru didn't bother to look at her, too distracted by the humans inside the box "...Natsuki, no need to fret. My wounds are perfectly healed" Natsuki felt relieved hearing those words. Guess she doesn't need to worry about it then. _must be her godly power. _Natsuki eyed Shizuru, she noted how beautiful Shizuru was, her wavy chestnut hair hang perfect on her head, her body was very curvaceous and her legs were well shaped, long and slender. Shizuru looked liked an anime character brought to actual existence except for the ears and the tail. If she could hide those, Natsuki would mistaken her as model or a porn star on the lose._  
_

_I wonder what it feels like to pinch her ears, they look soft and tiredly thought. ohh and her tail is so cute, I just want to pull it. *yawn*...but I am curious about her origin , I forgot to ask her about certain things.I'm beginning to forget a lot of things lately*yawn*..look it up*yawn* tomorrow..I'm sleepy from all the thinking.  
_Thinking would always make Natsuki sleepy._  
_

Shizuru's head was filled with questions about the world and of Natsuki, though she kept her gaze to the magical box, the truth is, she wanted to know more about Natsuki and her origins. Question her and ask her about the current events happening. Since such a special trait is a gift. Since she still needs to jog her memory how the hell does she turns herself back to being a white tiger. She did not like being or looking like a human being. It was tiring. She can't lick herself properly now, of course for cleaning purposes. Other intentions not needed.

She looked at Oreo who was happily licking herself clean and then stretching like there was no tomorrow. She purred . _  
_

"You're lucky you get to do whatever you want Oreo" Shizuru took Oreo and snuggled. Oreo could only meowed in respond.

"You want me to scratch you in the head? sure honey" Oreo purred in delight and Shizuru giggled. "I want a scratch on my head as well" Shizuru muttered and then glanced at a sleeping Natsuki. _I missed her warm hands petting on my head..or a taste of her flesh would suffice. _ Shizuru's eyes widen in horror. Her cannibalistic nature is acting up again. She bit her lower lip trying to control herself or perhaps the other side of the coin. Duran suddenly groaned.

" Ara. Not to worry Duran. I am a bit hungry you see and I do not wish to wake Natsuki up."

_Is that so goddess? let me help you_

Shizuru beamed at Duran's generosity.

"Please do show me the way, Duran" And Shizuru followed Duran to the kitchen much to the horror of Natsuki once she wakes up the next morning.

For now Natsuki was in her dreamland dreaming perhaps how she could talk to some animals. Maybe having a tea party with the rabbit like she was Alice in wonderland. Then perhaps she was dreaming about how she failed her math test and chemistry. Who knows but for now she was away from the real world, away from the crazy discovery that life had placed upon her. Away from the fact that the white tiger is now a human girl.

* * *

There you go!

another chapter uploaded.

hopefully i could start a new chap chap with this story. I'm all fired up to write this particular story. I suppose it's about Shizuru being wild and well sexy with a tiger ears and tail. and Natsuki not so smarty pants when it comes to math and chemistry. (I do not know why I talked about this shit).

SO anyway I do hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter and the rest of my stories. I know I take a lot of time updating but there's nothing you all can do.-_- I'm sorry about that. It's just that I really am a moody person .. I can't force myself to write something when I don't have enough inspiration to do so.

THanks for the reviews.! It fuels me to do a lot of this. I don't know. maybe because I find each comment funny:) and inspiring :)


	3. Chapter 3

**The keeper**

note: some things in here are not really real and some facts of mine might be wrong or what but please I would just like to remind you all that this is just fiction. yes. yes. and this author is lazy to do some actual research .please forgive her. thank you.

p.s sorry for some grammatical error in here. PM me if you see whatever :)

**Part 3**

First thing that awoken Natsuki from her peaceful slumber was a wet lick from her right cheek and the smell of dog food. **  
**

"hmmm" She groaned and tried to roll away from the licking. She was yet to sleepy to open her eyes. The licking stopped but then she felt a fury thing moving from her face. She tried to ignore it, maybe it would stopped but alas the fury thing is persistent. "mmmm" Natsuki peaked and saw a white fur in front of smacked it away but it was a persistent fuzzy thing.

"Ara. Good morning" suddenly and without warning Shizuru's face was an inch closer to Natsuki's. It startled the heck out of her. It was so close she that she felt Shizuru's breath brushing her skin. A very tingling sensation.

"I don't mean to sound rude but you smell like dog food" Natsuki finally said, covering her nose.

Shizuru grinned to reveal a very sharp set of teeth. "Would you like to eat as well?" Natsuki had this disgust face on her. Like Shizuru was some kind of lunatic but then again she was if Natsuki wouldn't know the real truth about her.

"Uh how about No." she moved away from Shizuru who seems not to know the word personal space. She grudgingly stood up and did some stretching and then glanced back at Shizuru who was holding a can of Alpo. Well Shizuru was licking the can clean."But thanks for the offer".

Natsuki freaked out "Shizuru!?" she shouted in horror "That is not food!" She pointed at Shizuru who was unaware of the situation.

"Duran said it was and mind you, it's delectable" Shizuru said as a matter of fact. She didn't bother to look at the disgust look Natsuki's face while she keep eating the dog food."Natsuki should try one"

Natsuki slapped herself. She can't count how many times has she slapped herself to keep her sanity intact. Then she searched for Duran who was laying flat on the floor with a few cans beside him and she grumbled in frustration. She'd have to discipline Duran about this matter. Eating too much is not good.

_why is she so naive.! what kind of goddess is this!?_

"Well that is not for you to eat! and look at this mess Shizuru-saan " the living room was messed up. curtains all ripped, cans of empty Alpo are laying on the floor, misplaced books everywhere, Oreo on top of the cabinet sleeping and last but the not the least Shizuru sitting on the couch with a careless attitude on here. Her dress is stained.

"Uh Shizuru-san." Natsuki took the can away from Shizuru much to the latter's disappointment"I understand how these things are new to you but would you please ask me first before you try out things?" Shizuru had this serious look on her as Natsuki was lecturing her. Her tail flicking and her hand under her chin.

Natsuki felt weird "Now, help me clean this mess" Natsuki said to cover up her nervousness.

"purrr.. if Natsuki wishes" Shizuru licked her lips as she followed Natsuki's actions.

"and you got to stop the licking on my face thing" Natsuki added."especially if you just ate some dog food!" Shizuru could only giggle.

_ara. I can't help but taste that sweet skin of yours._ Unknowingly the human tiger thought._  
_

After a few fixing here, fixing there, few more dusting, throwing here and there, and a slight lecturing from Natsuki to Shizuru. They were able to clean the living room and Natsuki was able to clean herself and Shizuru.

So now they were sitting in the kitchen area, trying to have a normal breakfast.

"This is what you call food. Human food" Natsuki pointed and the cereal box, Snow flakes."Know the difference"

"Tiger's don't look like that" Shizuru blurted while pointing at the logo of Snow flakes.

Natsuki doesn't know whether she would laugh or feel pity towards Shizuru that she doesn't how to answer her so she opted to change the topic.

"So Shizuru-san, would you enlighten me about yourself. I never got the chance to ask you" Natsuki took a huge soonful of her cereal.

Shizuru tapped her chin in a sexy fashion" Ara. That's a good question" She added more milk to her cereal, which was already overflowing with milk then ate, well she was eating it like an animal. Imagine a thirsty lion, trying to take a quick sip on a river. That's how Shizuru looked like in front of Natsuki except that it looked like she was seducing someone with her tongue skill. "I've been trapped in there for years Natsuki, years that means nothing to me since I was used in a very inhumane way..." Suddenly Shizuru's tone of voice was serious and scary. Giving chills to Natsuki.

_This looks like she's telling a horror story! I am not good at scary topic.._Natsuki panicked and she shoved more cereals in here mouth to calm herself.

"I am a guardian of the forest, a goddess of the moon and many more titles that I don't remember now. Honestly speaking your kind are fond of naming us that sometimes I forget what I really am... I am a being that is neither a human or an animal._ an advanced specie_s but you call us gods"She paused for a moment to give Natsuki a chance to let her words sink in." So I've been wondering from place to place. I've seen a lot in the past...the good ones and the bad ones. The bad ones are mostly done by your kind. A very unpredictable creature that we gods don't understand and yet so alluring. " Natsuki raised her hand for a question and Shizuru nod in agreement.

_There are things in this world that is not meant to be understood. _

"Question: If you're a mystical creature and have 'great' powers, why on earth were you captured?"

"You see Natsuki, Humans are curious creatures"Natsuki nodded in agreement" and they're very greedy when it comes to power and with such reasons they've ought to capture a strong creature such as myself" Shizuru paused to eat(more like drink) her cereal and back to Natsuki "Even with my power, I do have limitations and weakness much like everyone, _I am merely one of the gods, ._ what really got me was that I was betrayed." suddenly her eyes turned from dark brown to intense red filled with anger and hurt." I let my guard down and revealed myself to them." She almost snarl." I was too confident that your kind won't actually try or thought of hurting a malevolent being." continued Shizuru as an eerie smile was plastered on her beautiful face. Natsuki could see sharp canines, sparkling and deadly. She felt herself reaching for her heart. It was throbbing like a wild drum. " Such interesting creatures you are Natsuki" Shizuru said in a slow deep voice, almost threatening, quite seductive. _It was kinda sexy if you're a masochist."Very interesting"_

Natsuki flinched from a jolt of uneasiness. The way Shizuru's red irises glow, like it has a life on its own. Trying to suck you down into an internal abyss. Natsuki felt like she was a prey ready to meet its death by a swift and powerful predator, who was currently eating some cereal.

"Uh.." Natsuki felt her heart went up to her throat " But even so... you still trust us right?I mean...do you... trust me?" Natsuki managed to ask, as it was to ease out Shizuru.

The tigress cocked her head, her ears twitching, her tail resumed its hypnotic motion and her dangerous aura suddenly disappeared. Natsuki sighed in relief. The tigress queen was distracted for a moment. Shizuru tend went up to the table and crawled towards Natsuki.

"What the!?" startled Natsuki scrambled backwards, almost falling but thanks to Shizuru, she was saved.

"Ara," Natsuki wasn't sure if she would be glad that Shizuru prevented her from meeting the hard floor or that the situation was worst than before since they are inches apart from each other. She could feel Shizuru's hot breathe tickling her, she could now clearly see those mesmerizing eyes."Trust?" Shizuru sniffed Natsuki as she said the word. She can feel Natsuki's pulsed, Her blood flowing through those tiny veins" I don't think it can be easily gained" She licked her lips. Natsuki shivered."but...you're different Natsuki...in a good way" Shizuru smiled wicked her face still an inch away from Natsuki." a very rare characteristic from a human"

"Thanks? I guess" Natsuki managed to say, giving out a nervous smile and keeping herself from stuttering.

Shizuru purred and grin " You're welcome child" Shizuru then backed away and returned to her chair and resumed eating the cereal. Natsuki on the other hand was still frozen in her place, still analyzing the situation. Thankfully she snapped out from her daze.

She adjusted her classes and sat as well, her heart throbbing. She then watched Shizuru who seem unfazed by their topic and what she did just now.

She message her aching head " Shizuru-san"

Shizuru's ears twitched to her direction"Yes?"

"Do you want to go to the town with me?"Natsuki almost whispered, she had no idea whether this was a good one or a bad one. She wanted to show the tigress how much change their is in their world. Maybe this could tame the beast.

_God, please let this not be my death._

She gulped down her heart as she watched Shizuru looking at her with the out most interest, somehow it send down a cold shiver.

"Ara, I did not know that Natsuki would invite me in a date" The tigress said with a grin and a mirth sparkling in her eyes." I like your frankness"

" What?.. a date?..." Shizuru gave out a wide smile, showing her bright sharp teeth. She was expecting for Natsuki to react comically. _She makes funny reactions._

"Yes, A date" Shizuru repeated.

Natsuki tapped a finger on her chin, she did not clearly understand what the tigress said since she was still thinking whether it was really a good idea. _But it is the only way to actually tame her_. " Ah sure, why not" She casually replied. Not the reaction that Shizuru was expecting.

_Ara, how bold but I like it _


	4. Chapter 4

**The keeper**

note: some things in here are not really real and some facts of mine might be wrong or what but please I would just like to remind you all that this is just fiction. yes. yes. and this author is lazy to do some actual research .please forgive her. thank you.

p.s sorry for some grammatical error in here. PM me if you see whatever :)

**Part 4 **

"Who is she?"

"Another mortal"

" It's hard to explain Haruka"

"Tell me something or else my mind would come up with weirder idea that may be harder to explain. Give me your best shit.. I mean shot! Shot!.. I don't need your shirt..shit!" Haruka face palm herself for her constant error use of words " Oh for the love of.. Just say it dough. DOG!" She has a built in auto correct in her system that plays with her words.

"Hmmmm... Natsuki, this strange creature is funny" The person in question said with a little interest.

"What?!" Haruka growled " Did this prostitute like Otaku just insult me sublimely?"

"She smells funny too" Shizuru was circling around Haruka. Sniffing her and eyeing her like she was the odd one "Interesting indeed"

"What the fuck are you doing?" Haruka backed away from Shizuru, like she was some psychopath on the lose " Lady, you need some help" Haruka whacked an incoming hand from Shizuru" Your brian.. wah.. who's brian?!..*cough* what I meant was brain. ! Your brain is dysfunctional like my sink" Apparently Natsuki failed to hide Shizuru's tail and ears since the tigress was not able to control herself with excitement when they first came in the town.

_I told her to keep her extra part hidden... What's the hat and a skirt for?_

" . You're an aggressive one" Shizuru smirked. She eyed Haruka dangerously and her nails felt sharper. Natsuki felt a sudden shift. The aura has change. Shizuru growled " Like a lion that I once met, although it was a long time ago. A time where you do not exist" Shizuru smiled as she remembered a fond past memory " But you are rude" Shizuru suddenly hissed.

"I don't like the words you use, car...Cat girl" Haruka did a defensive pose " I'm ready to kick your hot ass"

"Ass? That is not my kind. I am more of a feline. Asses are our prey."

"Oh? you're not only weird but sarcastic." Haruka did a defensive pose. Like a boxer ready to punch. "I'd enjoy beating you" She said as she tried to intimidate Shizuru who was looking at her like she's the psychopath.

" Violence is a desperate attempt for a typical human" Shizuru said bitterly as she yawned and looked Haruka with a pity look. " How pathetic" she said with a serious face on her.

Haruka glared angrily and was ready to land her fist on a bored looking Shizuru who was not a bit scared at her."Bitch!" Haruka shouted

"Guys please stop!" Natsuki stopped Haruka's fist with ease and glared at Shizuru. " And you Shizuru, please stop teasing Haruka" Shizuru surprised by Natsuki's somewhat cool behavior nod at her in agreement.

"ahh ouch Natsuki. Have you forgotten how wrong..strong you are?" Haruka barked to remind Natsuki that she is still crunching her hand.

"Sorry"

"purr.. Natsuki is strong?"

" strong is an understatement. She is like a monster weird lady. a monster I tell yah. This nerd is a block..black belted"

"Delectable"

_"Natsuki, I think we have a wacko in here" _Haruka whispered giving a glance at Shizuru's direction_" Your friend is a loko or whatever that she is" _she eyed Shizuru suspiciously. The subject was looking at them with interest. Haruka scowled." Hate how she acts all accent..innocent!..Where did you find that grill.. GIRL.. #$%.. girl!?"

"Haruka, please. She's a.. a..." Natsuki stuttered in coming up an excuse. It was easy if she had avoided Haruka. Of all people she had to bump with a nosy, yelling and no self control Haruka. Which was ironic since Haruka is a elementary teacher to their Alma mater.

_I wonder how Haruka manage to pass the interview. _

" A what?!"

"She's a -"

"I am Ms. Natsuki's assistant."

"You're my what?... oh right... she's an apprentice of mine"

"hmmm... fishy."

"You know how busy I am" Chuckling nervously, hoping that the lion would buy it " With animals and rescuing"

"Yes, Ms. Natsuki is a busy and magnificent creature. She smells nice too" Natsuki had to put a defensive arm for Shizuru not to press her face on her.

"Apprentice, appliances she is still a weirdo." Red irises narrowed down at Haruka.

"I am not a _weirdo _Ms. Haruka. I am " Natsuki eyed Shizuru. Giving her a sign. " I am a unique individual" Shizuru had understood the message.

_Unique is not the right word. _

"Right" Replied Haruka with a deadpan voice" Anyway Natsuki, I have a flavor tsk...Favor to ask you" Natsuki frowned. She did like anymore favors." I am just thankful that we hump..BUMP into each other" Save me the trouble.

"Uh No. Last time I did a favor I..." Green eyes shifted towards Shizuru, the latter grinning deviously " I had some lecturing...and some revelations.. " Shizuru giggled.

"Awww... Would you just hear me out first before you say moo..NO!"

Natsuki scratched her head as another bad feeling was coming."Haaa.."

"Please?" The lion was kneeling in front of Natsuki and she quickly pulled Haruka to save her from the embarrassment.

"Geez! Haruka! Would you not kneel like that out of the blue! You make it look like I'm a mafia boss and you own me some money... So embarrassing" Natsuki said with a blush.

_Charming little mortal. _Shizuru chirped happily inside her head.

" So you gonna do my fl-favor?"

"Say it first, then I'll decide if I will take it or not" _But after Haruka made a sad kicked lion look. It would be hard not to say yes._ Natsuki pinched herself for her weakness.

Haruka yelped in delight" You. are. the. best. Natsuki"

"I'm still not hearing anything Haruka"

"Right" Haruka smiled widely." All ye have to do is bring some animals. You know like rabbits, hamsters, cats, spiders. You know something that will amuse the kids but not harm them. then explain to them what they do, what purpose they are in our system aside from being pests and foot..FOOD... you know.. that voice in some kind of animal show.. that explain thongs.. THINGS."

" Wha?"

Shizuru's ears twitched in which case Haruka noticed and could not help but rubbed her eyes.

"Did that ear props move?"

" Batteries!"

"Really? cause for a moment there Natsuki, I could have sworn it moved like it was part of her or something..." Haruka eyed them both with utter suspicion.

"NO! that's just crazy theory you got there" Natsuki patted Haruka's head with a nervous laugh."My assistant, as you've said before, has a crazy habit of wearing fake animal ears. Right Shizuru?" Natsuki pulled Shizuru's fury ears since she was quite uninterested and was currently looking at some flashing lights in some store.

Shizuru hissed like a cat in pain " See? Fake as it should be!" Ignoring. Natsuki continued her pulling. Haruka stared for a moment" I'll come to your class Haruka. When is it?" then she grinned as she had made a certain blunette agree to her favor.

"ohh...GOOD! Love you so much Natsuki" Natsuki suddenly frowned.

_Damn it!_

"The day after tomorrow. Oh and look at my thyme." Pause" Time! I meant Time. See look at my watch" A shinning Rolex was shove to Natsuki's face." I have to gooo Natsuki I have work to do. See you! and Thank you. I loaf you.. LOVE YOU!.. " Haruka waltz away when she stopped and looked at Shizuru coldly. Shizuru in returned stared at her with her red glowing irises " And oh, good bye Ms. Weirdo" Haruka snorted rudely and quickly left.

" Natsuki, you have a very rude but interesting ...friend"

"..."

"Natsuki can let go of my ear now"

"..._Soft..." _

"Natsuki?"

Natsuki, realizing her mistake, stepped back and created a distant between her and Shizuru. She could not believe that she actually liked touching Shizuru's ear. The soft and warmth feeling of pinching Shizuru's ear made her squeal. " Sorry!" _It was soft and warm!. I just want to pinch it so hard.!_

Shizuru smirked at Natsuki's odd behavior. "Natsuki can touch my ears if she wants to" She teased." But I'd prefer if Natsuki won't pull them. I'm quite sensitive with my ears and especially with my tail" Shizuru said with a purr and a little seduction to tease the veterinarian. She was enjoying the color that Natsuki kept making with being faced with an embarrassed situation.

"Oh.. I'm sorry." Natsuki gently touched Shizuru's ear. Her touch sent chill to Shizuru. Her heart suddenly shifted from normal to crazy." I was panicking that Haruka would find out that and pulled it without thinking." Her voice was gentle and warm that Shizuru felt her face burning up.

"Nat..No need to fret" Oddly the table turned. Shizuru was now the one who's blushing." I mere pinch can't hurt me that much" Shizuru placed her hat back and tucked her tail safe from prying eyes. Shizuru

Natsuki smiled " How about we continue our shopping?" changing the topic since the atmosphere was getting warm and her head was getting woozy.

"Yes!" Sharp canine teeth shined brightly. Her blood flowing wildly inside of her.

She could not tell if it was adrenaline ready for a kill or something else that triggered her sudden emotions.

_untamed and wild, am I? _

* * *

Another Chapter ! Another day!


End file.
